1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump, in particular a high-pressure fuel pump
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 48 040 A1 has disclosed such a pump in the form of a high-pressure fuel pump. This pump has at least one pump piston that is guided in a sealed fashion in a cylinder bore of a housing part of the pump. The pump also has a drive shaft provided with a drive section in the form of a cam or eccentric, which drives the at least one pump piston at least indirectly into a stroke motion. A spring element acts at least indirectly on the at least one pump piston in the direction toward the drive section of the drive shaft. During the delivery stroke of the pump piston, the drive section moves it into the cylinder bore in opposition to the force of the spring element and during the suction stroke of the pump piston, the force of the spring element moves the piston out from the cylinder bore. The spring element is embodied in the form of a cylindrical helical compression spring that is encompassed by the housing part in which the cylinder bore is provided and in which the pump piston is contained. Due to this arrangement of the spring element, the wall thickness of the housing part in its region encompassing the cylinder bore must be kept relatively thin in order to permit accommodation of the spring element. The high pressure produced during the delivery stroke of the pump piston can cause an expansion of the cylinder bore due to the relatively slight wall thickness of the housing part, so that leakage losses occur.